Always with you
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: When monsters begin disappearing it becomes up to Sans to find them but what if he has to face his nightmare in order to free his friends? Will he be able to win against the other and escape against this enemy or will said enemy prove to truly be too much for him who will make him fall? Can he defeat the thing that haunts his nightmares once and for all? Rated T for safety.


We haven't been on the surface for very long and it happened so suddenly... One by one they were gone just like that...

Five monsters suddenly gone and now a sixth has been taken.

I Sans will find out what's going on because the latest one taken was Papyrus.

And no one kidnaps my brother!

I start by looking around by the restaurant which is right where I was told he was seen. I turn to the alley way feeling like something is mentally encouraging me inside. I head along hoping that it'll lead me to where Papyrus disappeared to.

Once I'm a good amount inside of the alley a shadow falls upon me from behind.

I turn to see a liquid like monster that suddenly swallows me whole by throwing his body over me. I just suddenly see black once he does that.

It couldn't be... No... It is... He has returned.

I snap my eyes open with my one eye activated ready to fight. I am lying on my back as I float in some strange dark blue place.

It seems to get darker the further down you go and lighter the further up you go but as far as the eye can see it's generally dark blue.

I shift managing to get myself to a position that is upright so I'm standing on thin air with my knees bent slightly. 'Where am I?' I think to myself then I sense something behind me. I flicker my eyes back with them falling to half open as I expect the one that brought me here but I blink my eyes to fully open in surprise at what I see. My eye even deactivates.

There behind me with a slight gap between us is Papyrus who looks hunched over unconscious.

I try to run to him as I reach out towards him. "Papyrus!" I manage to get close enough that I move both arms grabbing him and pulling him close; holding him like it's a mix of helping him up and giving him a hug. I blink then turn as I see movement which makes me pause. My eye reactivates as I look upon the monster I had suspected brought me to this place.

Gaster. He's in his solid form which doesn't look like some goopy mess but instead a possibly scarred skeleton with no teeth and black and grey clothing.

Around him are screens showing my memories or well pictures of my memories which seem to focus more on me.

He also has one of me looking upset in his hands that have a hole in the palms, as they are like little tv screens and I bet that's from just now. He is looking down at it with his creepy smile even though I doubt he can see any image from that angle.

I get a flash of a cruel looking skeleton reaching towards me with his hand only for a moment before it goes back to him standing there.

He then finally looks up with a purple glowing eye and a wicked smile.

Suddenly a huge glowing screen casting a spotlight down on me and Papyrus replaces Gaster.

I bring one of my arms up to block my eyes as it gets brighter until I see nothing but white. I blink lowering my arm when I can see again but I'm standing alone.

It seems to be generally the same place but now with windows or tall tv screens that are only white seem to float around me going as far as the eye can see.

'Papyrus!' My thoughts remind me and my arm falls to my side quickly as I look around in front of me first for him. I then slightly turn around hoping that he's there but he's not. I turn to the other side quickly then I glance behind myself again only to turn back to the last side I looked before glancing back. "Oh no!" I bring my hands to my head as my thoughts begin to race in panic over what happened to Papyrus.

Suddenly I can't move my body as there is a soft glow around it only for Gaster to separate from me as if he had put himself around me then someone tore use apart. It's almost like some of the nightmares that I had, in which after having one I learned that Papyrus has an ability to tell when I had a nightmare as he was sleeping over at Undyne's but ran to comfort me already knowing that I needed it, in which Gaster appears as my shadow.

Like an evil side of me wishing to be out to make bad things happen and in my nightmares he'd take over me forcing me to do horrible things.

I am standing with my arms at my sides as I look at him seeing as how I'm facing him in surprise and slight fear. I know what he's capable of.

He reaches a hand towards my face that creepy smile lingering on his face.

I flinch back not fully sure what he's doing but I can't let him do anything to me. I try to slap his hand away causing him to messily vanish but I don't stick around as I turn around and begin running away from him.

As he vanishes so does the glowing screens or windows.

However I don't get far before he grabs a hold of my ankle as I can safely assume he appeared in the right spot to do so. "Wha!" I try to reach out hoping for anything solid but there's nothing and I fall down. I turn around so I'm falling head first causing him to let go of my ankle and I try to see if I can spot him as I fall head first... But he's gone...

Suddenly things around me are turning black like I just fell into a hole of darkness.

I close my eyes waiting for an impact on the ground that I won't be able to see in this darkness. I crack my eyes open when I swear I see some kind of light and I find myself falling in a darker version of where I started but this time there are floating balls of light around me that look to be the same colour as the screens which is light blue almost white. I'm not sure what's happening anymore. I see a mirror appear before me and my mouth turns into Gaster's creepy smile only for my face to morph into his starting with my eyes as my mouth was already morphed.

However what I hear echoing in my head is what terrifies me.

 _The final piece. With you I'll be able to walk as a truly living being. I'll be able to exists outside of this attempted erased timeline. Then with the six souls I'll make my true laboratory exist once again as well. It will no longer look like this as it will be my true lab once more._

I manage to push his voice away and in turn him away letting my face become my own again.

The mirror changes to my soul which is a beautiful really light blue colour, that is of course upside down as are all monster souls are, I watch helplessly as it starts to crack like shattering glass starting about the centre as the cracks are a darker colour making them easy to see. It stops once a good chunk is cracked only to vanish and I close my eyes.

I don't want to be here anymore... But... I have to be strong. I just gotta think about jokes... something to make me smile... I just need to bring up my spirits.

That bonehead is gonna need to order some spareribs at a restaurant if he thinks taking over my body is gonna be easy.

I open my eye that can activate when I am going to fight, even though it's not activated right now, as I smile. I then close my eye letting myself face where I can sense Gaster is for a fight as I find myself on my feet. I don't care how I flipped to be on my feet but maybe I managed to straighten myself out as I thought to myself. I open my eyes slightly this time with my eye activated. I see Gaster in front of me and he attacks sending out black blasts like bullets with tails. I jump backwards skidding in a crouch to dodge them and from the corner of my eye I see them start to fade away as soon as they are kind of past me. I jump backwards again this time landing on my feet without a skid as another blast is sent at me.

The blast hits the invisible ground exploding and fading.

Gaster begins moving trying to get closer to me.

I summon a bone with my magic and I send it at him but he dodges to the side only to look at me as if I'm an amusing fool though he has stopped advancing.

I keep my hands up ready for battle as I won't let him win if I can help it. I throw the hand on the same side as my glowing eye up sending a bunch of bones up into the air. I move my hand down without bending it which causes the bones to rain down like a hail of bullets heading for Gaster.

Gaster let's himself become like liquid so it's like his body is just splashed and misshapen a little as the bones hit. He then becomes solid again with no visible damage only to shrug with a chuckle. He dashes towards me almost like this black shadow.

I bring my hands so they are almost together then I bring them up staring from level to my stomach to above my head.

This causes some bones to come up like a messy two layer wall.

But he just slams right through and hits me in the torso sending me flying back.

I closed my eyes at the impact and I hit the ground doing a slight bounce only to land on my stomach sliding for a moment. I groan slightly and open my eye that is no longer glowing as I feel lucky that he didn't kill me. I feel like I took a good amount of damage though so I can't be too far from death. I still won't give up though as I manage to get up to my feet opening both of my eyes as Gaster watches from where he hit me. I let my eye glow again and I focus my magic onto my one hand, only one so it's easier and won't take up as much energy as two would, then I charge at Gaster swinging my hand at him to try to hit him.

Gaster jumps back but I leap after him still trying to hit him in hopes of killing him before he kills me.

However he swoops down like a shadow and hits me again in the torso knocking me back with my eyes closed from the impact like before.

I land on my shoulder but bounce only to land on the ground on my stomach with my side to Gaster; but I barely slide this time. I'm not sure I can get up this time... My body's taken quite the beating... Especially with how low my hp is...

No thanks to that Gaster who was supposed to be doing honest science work for the king all those years ago yet of course he had to stray from that behind the closed door of his lab.

I can feel my soul cracking even more and it's really damaged letting me know that I've lost as my soul is ready to shatter. I open my eyes slightly and I find Gaster standing by me as he seems to have walked over to me. I watch weakly as he reaches down, bending over to do so, picking me up by my hood until he only has to be slightly hunched over to look to me.

He places his finger tips of his free hand under my chin tilting my head up forcing me to meet his eyes. His voice echoing in my head.

 _You're mine now._

Suddenly out of nowhere a ball of orange magic flies at him going between us but mostly at him. It hits making him go liquid form to stop any damage or any more damage than what's already done.

Though he also drops me as soon as that ball of magic came.

I lie on the ground on my stomach and hear footsteps come over to me from the opposite side Gaster was on. I close my eyes figuring that it might be Gaster who moved to the other side or that Gaster will fight whoever sent that magic ball.

A gentle hand encourages me up to my feet as the hand first touches my shoulder then touches my arm in encouragement in which I allow myself to get up with the encouragement.

I open my eyes half way as I stand there facing whoever encouraged me to my feet and I look to who it is only to open my eyes fully at who I see.

It's Papyrus! He looks to be how he normally is but with an assuring look. He's slightly hunched over to look me in the eyes and my vision blurs slightly while he smiles in assurance. "Sans." He blinks in worry as I let myself cry. "Sans it's okay." He tries to assure me and I glance away so I'm almost facing the opposite direction that he's in. He places his hands on my shoulders in assurance as my shoulders shake with sobs.

I bring a hand up to where my soul is if it was visible as I cry and I grip my sweater in that spot.

"Sans don't cry. It's alright brother." Papyrus tries to give me comfort. "Just smile for me will you?"

I open my eyes a little as my sobs come to a stop and with a sniffle I stand tall again. "Papyrus." I am smiling with my eyes closed and my final tears are falling down my face. My hands are even in my pockets.

"There you go!" Papyrus encourages with one arm around my shoulders and I don't even need to look to know that he's grinning happily at this. "Now remember brother you can do this."

I am no longer crying and even as Papyrus's touch fades away I know I'm not alone. I can feel them behind me, flanking me and standing with me.

 _Don't let him get to you._

Papyrus...

 _We believe in you punk!_

Undyne...

 _Do not lose hope._

Toriel...

 _Y-You can do this!_

Alphys...

 _You are capable because you're as half as good as I am._

Metatton...

 _You're strong especially if you believe in yourself._

Asgore...

They're all here with me.

I can sense their souls as I feel my hp rise to how it normally is as I am healed by them. Even my soul feels as strong as ever well maybe even a bit stronger with the others supporting me. I can do this! I've got my friends to back me up and I won't let myself fail! My eyes snap open and my smile remains on my mouth as Gaster tilts his head in curiosity after he forms in front of me.

Gasters expression changes to general amusement as he lets out a soft chuckle.

I activate my eye and I bring one hand up while the other is in my pocket. My hand that's out seems to be lit on fire with my magic that is stronger than the last time I used this attack. I dash forward feeling the others dash forward along with me and I swipe my hand at Gaster as he dodges. I continue this while he continues dodging looking amused.

He suddenly begins reaching towards me and as he quickly tries to grab me I jump back only to summon four gaster blasters, two for each side, then throwing my hand forward causing them to fire their beams.

Gaster sways his body but it seems a little slower this time; And when he turns his body to be more liquid it seems that the hit made a greater impact when a beam hits. He becomes solid again as if nothing happened. He's getting tired and possibly weak or at least weaker so the hits should do more damage now as seen by the beam that had hit him.

I let my gaster blasters disappear once the attack is done.

 _How can we help?_

Asgores voice asks in my head.

 _I'm gonna need everyone's help._

I respond back in my head.

 _Just follow my lead and I'll give you notices when to strike._

I dash forward again and like before I can tell that they are flanking me. I know that they may be kind of like ghosts right now more than likely thanks to Gaster but they're still here.

Still here to be with me.

 _We're always there when you need us._

Papyrus reminds me in my head making me close my eyes with a smile as well as a sound of agreement.

I open my eyes in determination with my eye still glowing. I summon a bone into my hand so it's floating in front of my cupped hand almost like I'm holding it. I swing it at Gaster like a sword and he jumps backwards to dodge.

 _Undyne!_

Undyne appears suddenly almost behind Gaster as a white detailed outline that shows her features. Though the outline of her and the spear she is holding is the only parts not transparent. She slams the spear into his shoulder causing him to let out a growl like groan of pain.

Gaster spins around swiping his hand at Undyne but Undyne and her spear vanish before he can lay a hand on her.

I dash forward using the moment that he's distracted to my advantage and I swipe the bone in my hand across his torso.

He only had enough time to turn around to look to me before I struck and the wound appears like a dark shadowy void as if that's his insides. He jumps diagonally back in the opposite direction Undyne had attacked from.

 _Toriel!_

Toriel appears behind Gaster with a gap between them and like Undyne she's just a detailed white outline. She aims a hand at Gaster in which white outlined balls of fire head for Gaster hitting him in the back.

Gaster lurches forward with a cry as his spine bends backwards from the attack, only to slightly bend forward making him look hunched.

I throw my hand out as Toriel disappears and the bone I was holding along with three other bones that appear are sent flying.

They hit Gaster stabbing him like knives in the front torso area in which he grunts moving a step back or two at the impact.

I notice he's going to remove them so I quickly make them disappear in case he tries to use it against me. I keep my focus on this battle knowing that I have to stop him before he can stop us.

 _Asgore!_

On cue Asgore appears as how I know all of them will appear right now which is as a detailed white outline. He has his trident in one hand that is also a white outline of course and he raises it only to slam it into Gasters upper back but it is closer to the middle.

Gaster arches with yet another cry and as Asgore along with his trident vanish I summon a gaster blaster only to fire a beam. He's hit and he's knocked backwards but he gets to his feet a little slowly and wobbly.

 _Mettaton!_

Mettaton appears in front of Gaster and swings a kick with his leg. Though as Gaster ducks down mini Mettatons that are also detailed white outlines fly at him like bullets.

Gaster is knocked backwards but uses the momentum of this to flip onto his feet. He stays in a crouch with a hand out in front of him close to the ground not taking his eyes off of me. He stands up as soon as he's stopped sliding but he hadn't noticed that I sent some bones flying downwards to that spot.

They hit him in the upper back as he stands with a hunch that becomes even more of a hunch as he cries as he's hit.

He even lowers his head so his chin is almost touching his body.

I make the bones disappear and I get ready for the next attack.

 _Alphys!_

Alphys appears a little in front of me then charges slamming her body into Gaster's torso making him stumble back. She disappears not long after impact.

I send a wave of blue bones like some kind of moving wave on the ground.

They hit and Gaster stumbles back a little more as he was swaying slightly when the attack hit.

This is it!

 _Papyrus!_

Papyrus appears behind Gaster at my call and together me and him raise a hand in sync. Thus causing a bunch of bones to appear around our upper bodies as well as above us. Though mine are normal with a blue gentle blue glow around them Papyrus's is white outlines with a hint of an orange glow to them.

Together we send our attack into Gaster in which he becomes full of bones.

Heh. He got boned.

Papyrus vanishes and I put my hand into my pocket and deactivating my eye as I believe that with that it's over.

I however blink in surprise as Gaster lets out a roar then swings his one arm in a diagonal way in which all of the bones in him vanish.

Gaster turns to me pissed off.

It's taking too long this way. Our attacks alone aren't enough.

... Alone...

I blink in realization.

 _We need to put all of our strength into one attack! Give me what you can!_

The others flank me as they stand either beside me or behind me.

I close my eyes as I feel them giving me strength to boost this next attack. I bring my hands to cup almost like I'm holding a ball in front of my chest. My soul appears floating in the middle of the space between my hands and I open my eyes slightly as I look down at it. I just wanted to be sure my soul is strong enough to handle what will come next and it seems to be doing good. I can feel all of them like our souls are all beating as one. I look up as my soul vanishes only to gasp as a dark shadowy beam was fired from Gaster heading straight for me. My arms move almost about to either attack or defend myself but I'm not sure how much time I have to decide what I'm doing.

I feel the others magic shift from giving me strength to creating a dark blue shield in front of me that is curved.

The blast seems to go around me in wisps of shadows that fade away not long after leaving the beam.

I smirk only to jump forward managing to push the shield forward that pushes against the beam until both seem to cancel each other out. I activate my eye knowing that it's time to end this and dunk on him. I throw my hands forward putting everything I have into this and a large beam that could be seven beams together goes flying out glowing a soft blue that still makes it look almost white.

It hits Gaster in which he roars in pain but I can just see his body being destroyed like he had turned to be more liquid like before vanishing, through the beams light.

There's some kind of light that gets quickly brighter until everything's white before everything turns black.

We did it! I did what I had to in order to stop you Gaster. You're nothing but a soulless scientist who didn't actually care about what you did to me. I had to do something before you started on Papyrus who was only a baby at the time. You had it coming. Both times.

No one's P.O.V.

Groans sound in the vacant area as those who groaned awaken pushing themselves up off of the ground. They glance around themselves finding that they are in the waterfall area of the underground.

"We did it!" Undyne slightly cheers quickly bringing her hands up to clench into fists at shoulder level.

Alphys smiles. "We did. Didn't we?"

"Oh that was fabulous darlings!" Mettaton agrees grinning.

"Yes. We all did very well." Asgore also agrees and Toriel lets out a sound of agreement as she nods.

"SANS!"

The others whip their heads around when they hear Papyrus scream his brother's name. They see Papyrus sitting on his knees facing them but he's looking down at his lap as he holds Sans's unmoving body in his arms.

"Oh dear." Toriel gasps bringing a hand to her mouth in shock.

Asgore gently takes Toriel's free hand into his own in an attempt at comfort for the both of them.

Alphys hugs Undyne who hugs her back as they also try to comfort each other while watching, Alphys is glancing back.

Mattaton leans close to Undyne and Alphys.

All of them watching scared that they've lost a friend who put everything he had into destroying Gaster to free them... And they are scared that at any moment Sans's body will disappear into dust before their very eyes.

Papyrus cradles Sans in his arms and tears come to his eyes, quickly rolling down his cheeks, as he thinks about how this might be the last time he sees Sans. "Sans!" He sobs in a broken tone and almost throws his body over Sans's own in which Papyrus ends up hunched over his brother. "Please don't leave! Please don't leave me alone!" He sobs then stops talking and instead sobs heavily as his shoulders tremble. His eyes are closed and tears continue to roll down his cheeks as he cries.

The others close their eyes and they slightly lower their heads as if sadly accepting that they're losing a friend.

Until there's a soft groan that makes everyone snap open their eyes.

Papyrus shoots up to sit straighter allowing the others to see though he had done that in surprise. He wanted to be able to see Sans so he would've have had to pull back anyway. He watches hopefully as his tears have slowed down to not be rolling down his cheeks anymore then Sans shifts his head.

Sans stops then he blinks open his eyes half way with a slightly confused soft easy to miss sound that sounds like a 'huh?'.

"SANS!" Papyrus screams happily and in relief raising his shorter brother into a hug.

The others let out sighs of relief and their shoulders visibly relax as well.

"Papyrus?" Sans questions as he's hugged but he also brings his hands up to hug Papyrus back as best as he can. His hands resting on Papyrus's top with his elbows bent but he's still hugging.

"You scared me!" Papyrus cries happily. "I thought I lost you."

Sans blinks at this only to smile and he hugs back more while leaning his head down to rest his forehead against Papyrus's shoulder as his own eyes close. "It's okay brother. I'm okay."

After a few moments of hugging the two finally pull away, though Papyrus is still holding Sans.

Papyrus has Sans being held with his hands under his armpits while Sans just lets him almost as if being limp save for his head that remains up to watch the other. "Let's go home brother."

Sans nods softly. "Yeah. Let's go home." He agrees and they all get up to their feet except Sans who is still being carried.

Papyrus brings Sans close so his brother can wrap his arms and legs around his taller brothers upper body. He is still holding his brother to ensure that he stays in place though. He takes the lead as they all head to go home back to the surface.

The end.

AN:

Completely written on my phone so hopefully I caught any autocorrects.

I almost forgot. This is indeed inspired by a YouTube video. [Undertale] ECHO - Animation by v0idless. I was inspired to do this story from 2:01 to about 2:45. That's where the inspiration came from. Go take a watch because it is very well done.

Hope you enjoyed!

Flamers will be used to make cake but reviews are awesome!

Kitkat.


End file.
